<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unscrambling Feelings by Tomhollandsfandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892017">Unscrambling Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom'>Tomhollandsfandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas scrambles up some words as a way to compliment Sam. Also, Sastiel kisses ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unscrambling Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sastiel fluff, that's all this is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting in the library, reading a book for fun for once. Cas came in, as light as his steps are, I have learned how to detect them. He came in behind me and placed a kiss on top of my head. I closed the book, and set it to the side, reaching up for an actual kiss. Which he leaned into. </p>
<p>I will never get tired of kissing him. Even these brief ones. </p>
<p>"Hey, Cas." I breathed out as he pulled away to sit down next to me. </p>
<p>I noticed he had something in his hands, pencil, and paper. "Hey, Sam." He greeted back. </p>
<p>"What's the paper for?" I asked and he surprisingly handed them to me. </p>
<p>"Are you good at unscrambling words?" He asked which was definitely out of the blue. </p>
<p>I nodded, "I'm decent at it. Why?" I looked at the paper and found it blank, which didn't help me at all. </p>
<p>Cas held my hand, which got me to focus on him and not the paper. "I want you to unscramble three words, I have hints for them." </p>
<p>I lifted an eyebrow, very odd, but I could go along with this. "Okay, did you get them online or come up with them?" </p>
<p>"I came up with them." Cas clarified I nodded as both I understood him and as a way to let him know I would do it. "Okay, the first one is, T-A-C-N-R-E. The hint is, Your kisses are sweeter than blank." While to anyone else his tone seemed neutral, I could tell he was a bit shy to admit that. </p>
<p>"Is that directed towards my actual kisses?" I already knew the answer but it's not often I get to tease Cas like this. I had to let go of his hand while I wrote down the given letters before I forgot them. </p>
<p>"Yes. They are about your kisses." Cas admitted I smiled to myself already knowing the expression on his face. </p>
<p>The first word I got was trance, it didn't make sense but decided to share it to fill the silence. "Okay, I immediately thought trance but that doesn't make too much sense." </p>
<p>Cas took this as an opportunity to tease me back, "I assure you, it's not 'trance.' Although they do put me in quite a trance." </p>
<p>I tried to put my head down more as a way to hide my expression, not that Cas didn't know what face I had made. Instead of answering, I tried again. </p>
<p>"Carnet, why do I know that word?" I knew it wasn't the answer but Cas would know the definition so I wouldn't have to search for it myself. </p>
<p>He smiled, "In some countries, it's a book of tickets for public transportation." I nodded wondering where the hell I picked that word up from. </p>
<p>"I wonder if I read the word somewhere. Wait, is the answer nectar?" I asked looking at the letters again, he pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. </p>
<p>"Yes, your kisses are sweeter than nectar." I shook my hair back into my face, which he knew was just to hide my expression. </p>
<p>"Okay, what's the next word?" I asked clearing my throat. </p>
<p>Cas looked away like he was thinking, "U-S-R-S-E-G. The hint is: When I see you I get blank of hope." He looked back at me and I wrote down the letters. </p>
<p>I wrote out a couple of different gibberish words before I got urges. "Urges?" I meant to keep that in my mind. </p>
<p>"Perhaps some, but not in this case." I waved the comment off, I did a couple for a bit although I wasn't really paying attention since Cas had been playing with my hair. </p>
<p>I decided to give up, I couldn't focus. "Um, I'm not sure. Your hands are kind of distracting me, babe." I told him as I leaned into his touch. </p>
<p>"Surges, babe. When I see you I get surges of hope." Cas explained, I nodded and did not whine when he stopped playing with my hair. It was probably best because I would've fallen asleep. </p>
<p>"You know all you're doing is making me blush," I told Cas and he shrugged. </p>
<p>"Pink looks good on you, although I believe all colors look good on you." Was his reply, I glared at him. There was no heat behind it and Cas knew it. </p>
<p>"Seriously not helping Cas." </p>
<p>"I'm helping myself."</p>
<p>Ass. No, he's an assbutt. "Last word?" </p>
<p>"I-T-N-S-A. You are a blank Sam Winchester." This one wasn't like the other words. I couldn't make any words that used all the letters. When I finally made one I dropped the pencil. </p>
<p>"Stain?" Cas hadn't been paying attention, he had been getting a loose string off my flannel. </p>
<p>His face softened at my tone, "Sam, we both know that's not right and I don't consider you to be that." </p>
<p>"Well, I don't know any other word it can be." My voice was shaky, it couldn't be, but it was there. No other word fit. I wanted to walk away, but Cas placed a hand on my shoulder. </p>
<p>"Saint. You are a Saint Sam Winchester." Cas said wiping away a tear I didn't know had fallen. He brought me into a hug, and I sank into it. </p>
<p>We stayed wrapped up in each other, silent. I tried to pull back but it was obvious that Cas wouldn't let go until he felt like I was ready to. </p>
<p>I rested my head on his shoulder, "You're too sweet," I whispered, he's met real saints and here he is calling me one. </p>
<p>"And you are too good." He whispered back. I shook my head and released a laugh.  </p>
<p>"Was this an elaborate plan to compliment me?" I asked tilting my head to look him in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Maybe. I don't usually get away with being blunt, so I figured this would be a perfect way." He admitted. I shook my head and lifted my head to kiss him. </p>
<p>He realized what I was going to do and freed my arms. I brought them to his face and set a slow pace. Leaving it up to Cas if he wanted to pick it up or leave it as is. </p>
<p>He seemed to like the pace and ended up in my lap somehow. I also am confused about when his hands ended up in my hair. </p>
<p>When we finally pulled away I rested my forehead against his. </p>
<p>"I love you, Castiel." </p>
<p>"I love you more, Sam." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm was sleepy when I was writing this, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>